Henry Townshend (Paranoia)
Henry Townshend is the main character in Silent Hill 4: The Room. This theory focuses on the paranoia that Henry is being watched through the game. Theory Throughout most of his adventure, Henry is seemingly alone in the Otherworld and his apartment, only occasionally coming into contact with Walter Sullivan's victims. However, there are small suggestions in game that hint at the fact that Henry is not alone, and that he is in fact being watched. One of the biggest suggestions is Walter Sullivan himself. The fact that every so often he will appear where Henry is and try to attack him seems to be more than coincidental. He could in fact be watching Henry as he travels through his Otherworlds, which may infer some sort of obsession with Henry (or more simply, watching to make sure Henry fufils his role) The second suggestion is the 'giant Eileen Galvin head; Henry encounters in one of the rooms in the hospital Otherworld. The head, seemingly just there for the scare factor, Is watching Henry as he moves. This could also be another suggestion that Henry is constantly being watched as he travels through the Otherworlds, the fact that it looks like Eileen may be because Henry is seeking her (so it also serves as a 'tease' for him). The last suggestion is a haunting of Joseph Schreibers voice. One of the hauntings that Henry can receive is Joseph saying "I am always watching you". The fact that is is heavily suggested that Joseph was killed in Room 302 could suggest that Josephs spirit is still linked to this world and therefore inhabiting the room, and as such, Joseph is watching Henry. This is further suggested as when Henry and Eileen Galvin encounter Joseph, he is seen coming out of room 302s ceiling. That shows that he never really 'left' room 302. Considering his role of the 'Giver of Wisdom' he could of been watching Henry each time he is in room 302, waiting for the right time to inform Henry of what he knows and fufil his role. Contradictions *The fact that Walter randomly appears is most likely put in to make the player more tense or scared, as Walter gets up quickly when downed, and is very lethal with whatever weapons he is 'spawned' with. *The giant Eileen head could simply be to scare the player as there as many in game events that are unexplainable (such as Eileen's Robbie the Rabbit turning and pointing at the character) and simply put in as 'scare factors'. The head could also represent the fact that these Silent Hill Worlds, while being artificial dimensions created by Walter Sullivan, on the other hand assume the role of a universal mirror that reflects people's fears, repressed thoughts and the like - in this case Henry's secret desire for Eileen. The sounds in this hospital room suggest that also. As does the eyehole in the Room. *The suggestion that Joseph was watching Henry regarding fulfilling his role would only be half true. Joseph is in no way an evil character, and by him telling Henry to defeat Walter would only be to protect Henry, not to make him the receiver of wisdom. Therefore Joseph would not be watching him in order to find a perfect time to complete his role. Category:Henry Townshend